Shepherd
| jva=| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Shepherd is a commander from Marine Headquarters that comes to G-8 in order to inspect it.One Piece Anime - Episode 199, Shepherd comes down from his ship. He came to the base onboard the Stan Malay which suffered earlier from a storm upon arrival.One Piece Anime - Episode 197, The Stan Malay docks at G-8 due to a number of casualties and damages caused by a storm. He is the closest thing to an actual antagonist in the G-8 Arc as opposes both the Straw Hats and the G-8 Marines. However throughout the entire Arc, he has had all sorts of bad luck from being accused of being a Straw Hat called Condoriano to accidently helping the Straw Hats numerous times. Personality Shepherd thinks himself to be superior over other Marines due to his high rank. He would often threaten others with decommissions, court martials, and such unless his orders as followed. Abilities and Powers Shepherd possesses no special abilities or powers per say, however he does possess a special weapon called the Eagle Launcher. History Upon arrival in G-8, Shepherd is infuriated by having to weather a storm to get to the base and not having anyone welcome him. He refuses to disclose his rank and division to a lower ranked Marine, stating that he is a special VIP from the Marine Headquarters and needs not to disclose such information to the likes of the later. Shepherd then demands an audience with the commander in charge of the base, Johnathan. However due to the base's motto concerning food, Shepherd is denied it until the Vice Admiral finishes his lunch. Regardless, Shepherd decides to go to the Command Center by himself with plans to relieve Johnathan of his command with his report. However as soon as he walks into a hallway, he is attacked by Nico Robin, who assumes his identity after hiding him. When he is later discovered, he is thought to be a member of the Straw Hat Pirates, with Usopp claiming he is really named Condoriano and he had lost his memory.One Piece Anime - Episode 200, "Condoriano" is captured and taken to the brig. After some ruckus caused by the Straw Hats in the base, which included Robin as being identified as a Straw Hat in disguise, Shepherd's real identity is revealed and he is freed from prison.One Piece Anime - Episode 203, "Condoriano" is identified as Shepherd and released. With all that's happened, Shepherd decides to take matters in his own hands in order to belittle Johnathan and the rest of G-8 when he learns the Straw Hats would come to retrieve their gold that had been confiscated earlier.One Piece Anime - Episode 204, Shepherd learns of the Straw Hats' next actions and plans to belittle G-8 Marines. He does so regardless of the Stan Malay's captain's request to let their troops recover from the wounds they suffered from the storm. With his men, Shepherd confronts four of the Straw Hats that had been conered in the G-8 vault.One Piece Anime - Episode 205, Shepherd and his men confront the Straw Hats in the vault. With the intent of paying back the humiliation that was inflicted on him, Shepherd decides to handle the situation himself disregarding a fellow Marine's warning to not underestimate the Straw Hats. He then pulls out an extremely large bazooka, the Eagle Launcher and aims at the Straw Hats. However due to a mistake in holding the weapon in the wrong position, he instead fires it backwards. With a little help from Robin's ablility, Shepherd's own weapon is then used on his own men and then later used to propel himself into the air. With Shepherd himself and the other Marines in the room temporarily knocked down by the Eagle Launcher, the four Straw Hats escape from them. With that, Shepherd then decides to execute his next tactic against the Straw Hats. With his forces on the Pine Peak, he orders them to intercept the Going Merry at the G-8 sea gate and sink it before the pirates before they could escape.One Piece Anime - Episode 205, Shepherd's second plan to stop the Straw Hats. Unfortunately this plan too goes wrong. The Pine Peak unintentionally showed the Straw Hats where the current was wherein they could steer Merry, which was disguised as a Marine battleship then. Shepherd's plan was then once again thrawted as the rest of Going Merry's disguise collided with the Pine Peak. Believing that the Straw Hats were finally going to escape, Shepherd decided to leave the rest to Johnathan's forces. Should the Vice Admiral fail to capture them, Shepherd threatened to hold Johnathan for everything that's happened. However in response, Johnathan simply replied to the Inspector to include in his report himself as being a hindrance in G-8's operations to capture the pirates. Shepherd then witnesses the base's special 9 o'clock low tide trap the Going Merry. Fearing that he will become nothing more than a nuisance in the whole affair, Shepherd snuck away from Johnathan and decides to use the Eagle Launcher on the Straw Hats one last time. However upon trying to aim at Luffy while the ship had become airborne thanks to Usopp's Impact Dial and the Octopus Balloon, Shepherd accidently shot the turrent that was aiming at the octopus.One Piece Anime - Episode 206, Shepherd accidently shoots the turrent aiming at the Octopus Balloon. His actions unfortunately aids the Straw Hats in escaping. After the incident, Shepherd returns to Johnathan and threatens to decommision the Vice Admiral for allowing the pirates to escape regardless of the fact that Johnathan is Vice Admiral Akainu's protege. He is however met with Jessica, Johnathan's wife, punching him out in the face. As the Straw Hats leave G-8, and Johnathan and his wife laugh off the events that had happened, a knocked out Shepherd simply lies on the ground. References Category:Male Category:Human Category:Villains Category:Marines Category:Non-Canon